The Father of my Best Friend
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: Percy and Leo are living together. The only problem: Percy is trying to hide his relationship with Leo's father, better known as the god of smiths. And then there is that weight-thing, even though he really tries his best, he just won't lose weight... It starts driving him crazy. Hephaestus/Percy slash and mpreg


PJatO || Hephaercy || PJatO || The Father of my Best Friend || PJatO || Hephaercy || PJatO

Title: The Father of my Best Friend – Burned Sea

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; post both series

PJatO Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, established relationship, explicit intercourse, anal, mpreg, threesome, hetero

Main Pairing: Hephaestus/Percy

Side Pairing: Frank/Hazel/Leo

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Hephaestus, Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang

Summary: Percy loves living with Leo, there is just one problem: He is desperately trying to hide his secret relationship with Leo's father. It all blows off when Leo notices that Percy is pregnant...

As requested by **HellHunter123**, one Hephaercy with mpreg on top. Somehow it took a depressing turn with Percy, I have no idea where that came from, buuut happy end. So I hope it's alright. ;)

**The Father of my Best Friend**

_Burned Sea_

Percy moaned with closed eyes, leaning back against the muscular, broad chest behind him. Thick fingers were tightly wrapped around his cock, choking it more than jerking it. Because his lover liked to tease him, to keep him on a short leash until he too was ready to come so they would be joined in orgasm. The Sea Prince liked that bossy and controlling nature of his lover. And the thick fingers, big hands and broad, muscular frame. Because it all led up to the big, fat cock currently buried inside of him, usually fucking him into a numb, boneless state.

"You're beautiful", growled the dark voice. "You glow."

"That's the fire of your workshop playing tricks on you", snorted Percy amused. "Now, please let me come. I need to get home and have dinner ready before your son comes home, Hephy."

"Don't call me Hephy", grunted Hephaestus irritated, pulling out just so he could slap Percy's ass once hard. "I told you I'd spank you if you call me that again."

"I don't have time to get spanked by you now", pouted the Sea Prince. "Don't make promises I can't keep. I really need to get going. Leo's been away with Frank and Hazel all day, they'll be hungry. So shove that giant-ass cock up my ass right now and finish this!"

"I love how you take care of my brat already", grunted Hephaestus with a smirk and thrust back in.

"A—Already?", frowned Percy confused.

Though then the god distracted him with a hard hit against his prostate. Moaning hoarsely, Percy went limb beneath Hephaestus' harder growing thrusts. This was great, he loved it. Loved the casual 'Hey, I'm home alone, come over and fuck me until dawn'-thing they had going on. It had start after the war, when the Heroes of Olympus had come to Olympus for their rewards. After the praising and the thanks and all the stuff he had already been through after the Titan War. And as they were leaving, he found himself being snatched away by Hephaestus. At first, Percy had assumed it had been a one-night-stand, but then he had found himself alone with Hephaestus in his room when Leo had left for a date with Frank and Hazel. Which somehow had become their thing. Now Hephaestus always sneaked into his room when Leo was gone, or would snatch him away whenever Percy was alone or on the way to somewhere. Now they were fucking at least every second day.

"You're so beautiful", growled Hephaestus, jerking Percy off while thrusting harder, his free hand resting on Percy's stomach, caressing it tenderly. "Come for me, my beauty."

A hoarse, deep moan escaped Percy's lips as they came at the same moment, Hephaestus filling him with his cum. Closing his eyes in slagged relief, he melted into Hephaestus' embrace.

"Bring me back home", mumbled Percy and yawned. "I need to finish dinner..."

"You're already such a good mother", whispered the god, sucking Percy's neck.

"What is it with you and 'already' today?", snorted the son of Poseidon. "And I'm not a chick, so don't call me a mother. I'm just taking care of my roommate. Now bring me home, Hephy."

"Two times now", warned Hephaestus, cradling Percy close. "You'll get a double spanking next time, you cheeky brat. Now close your eyes so I can teleport you."

The Sea Prince nodded and obeyed. The next time he opened his eyes, he was laying all alone in his bed. Yawning in pleasant exhaustion, he stood to grab a set of clothes. Somehow, he didn't get anything done these days. Whenever he should be doing something, Hephaestus was kidnapping him for a fucking-session. Pulling his jeans up, he glared at the button.

"Why won't you close?", growled Percy irritated. "Damn. I need more work-outs. I'm just growing lazy with all the fucking, cooking and doing nothing aside..."

He hated how he had gained weight. That much for him being a beauty, huh? He really needed to get back on track with training soon, or else... What was he even worrying about? This thing between them was just loose sex anyway, so what if it ended because he was fat? Who cared?

Glaring irritated, he grabbed one of his wider sweaters to hide that stupid paunch. Leo had asked him for steak, but red flesh? He needed healthier food for himself now. Getting into the kitchen, he started to work with the pans and pots to get it going before Frank and Hazel would be coming over, bringing Leo back. Those two at least had the decency to accompany Leo to dinner from time to time, or go to the cinema. Percy shook his head. They were a couple, well a threesome, but anyway, they were in a relationship. Not some loose sex thing like Percy's.

"Hey, that smells delicious!", called Leo even from afar. "Percy! I love you! I want to like marry you so you can cook for me every day!"

"Hey! If you're getting married, you'll be ours!", objected Frank loudly.

"Yeah, if anything, ask him if he'll adopt you. He's mothering you anyway", giggled Hazel.

"What is it with everyone calling me a mom today?!", groaned Percy irritated. "Go and wash your hands before you come here and then you can set the table!"

"Yes, mom", laughed the threesome as they headed over to the sink to wash their hands.

"Thanks for cooking, Perce", smiled Leo and leaned over to kiss Percy's cheek.

"But we could have gotten something on the way and brought it with us. You wouldn't have had to go through the troubles", frowned Frank, setting the table.

"It wasn't trouble", smiled Percy and served each of them a big steak.

Hazel smiled until she sat down. Then she started frowning. Because while she and her boys had gotten big, delicious looking steaks, thick, good-smelling sauce and some vegetables, Percy had only a couple of carrots and peas on his own plate.

"Percy? If we keep eating your food away, you should say so", frowned Hazel, cutting her steak in half and trying to hand one half over to Percy's plate. "I have barely seen you eat anything these days anyway. Whenever Frank and I are over, you eat those tiny portions. That's not healthy."

"Ah, no. Keep it, it's yours", declined the son of Poseidon awkwardly.

"It's not just when you guys are around. He's only drinking coffee in the morning too, even though he's saying that he'll eat on his way to work", grunted Leo skeptically. "But now I feel suspicious that you're skipping breakfast. _Are_ you skipping breakfast, Percy?"

"Look", grunted Percy annoyed and glared at the three. "I'm just trying to lose some weight, okay?"

"What weight?", mumbled Frank confused between two bites. "Damn, that's good. Anyway, what weight? I mean, I've seen your legs recently and they rival any supermodel. And your face isn't chubby either. And believe me, I know that gaining weight always effects the face."

"That weight, okay?!", exclaimed Percy irritated and lifted his sweater.

He was embarrassed, he couldn't even close his jeans after all. It was _disgusting_. And now Leo was even dropping his fork, like Percy didn't already knew how odd and distasteful it looked.

"Oh my gods, you're pregnant!", yelped the son of Hephaestus and jumped up to run over at him.

"I'm not a chick, dude", grunted Percy annoyed. "And thanks for adding insult to injury."

"What are you talking about?", frowned Leo confused and crouched down in front of Percy, resting one hand on each of Percy's hips. "How far are you anyway? Three, four months? Huh, must have happened soon after the war then. Wait, you never said you have a boyfriend!"

"S—Stop talking! Please stop talking!", pleaded the confused son of Poseidon. "I am not pregnant. I'm a _boy_. Stop doing this, please. I'm just fat, okay?"

"You're not fat, Percy", frowned Hazel worried, tracing Percy's ribs. "If anything, you're too thin."

"Don't tell me your dad never told you that you can get pregnant", frowned Leo confused.

"Spill it, what is going on, Leo?", asked Percy in a nearly pleading voice, getting a headache.

"When we were up on Olympus for the happy word of the day from the gods, I had been talking to my dad while you were being dragged off by Annabeth so she and Piper didn't have to stand alone against Aphrodite, which had ended with all three of you in a dress. Anyway, while I was talking to my dad, I overheard a conversation between your dad and Lord Apollo and how Lord Apollo had always known it would fail because most of the past sons of Poseidon had ended up gay on the long run too because some can get pregnant and thus had that craving after, well you know, guys and cocks and Poseidon had only laughed at that and shrugged it off about how you and Annabeth just weren't meant to be. Something about the sea bearing life and so boys from the sea could too..."

"I... I _can_ get pregnant...?", whispered Percy shocked and gulped, slowly sinking onto the floor.

"Uhu", nodded Leo with a well-duh expression before frowning seriously. "And you've been _starving_ yourself and the baby because your dad never told you!"

"Dad didn't know! No one knows that I'm gay", huffed Percy with a glare, crossing his arms over his chest. "I mean... I didn't want people to know. Oh gods, if I would have come out, dad would have told me! W... Wait... Y... you said you have been talking with your _dad_ when you overheard that conversation? You mean he knows too?"

"Well, I guess", shrugged the Latino confused. "I mean, we did stop our conversation because I wanted to hear what they had been talking about when I heard your name... Anyway, what does it matter? Rather tell me who the father is and why you've been hiding a boyfriend from me!"

"Sh, Leo!", chided Hazel, pulling him off. "Look at Percy, I think he's having a mental breakdown right now. You can play the guilt-card later."

"I'm... pregnant...", repeated Percy in a soft voice, pulling his legs up to rest his forehead against his knees. "I'm pregnant and... he... he _knew_..."

"Percy?", asked Frank worried, reaching out for Percy. "Are you alright? You know you're not alone in this. You got us and the others too. We're all here for you and we'll support you."

"Yeah", nodded Leo hastily. "If that boyfriend of yours is such a jerk that you don't even feel comfortable enough introducing him, then we'll raise the baby with you! We'll help you! Who's the baby daddy? We'll talk some sense into that dick!"

"T—Talking sense into him won't help...", whispered Percy, lifting his head up. "Gods never take responsibility for the kids they sire, so... what ever..."

"God...?", repeated Leo lowly, frowning thoughtful before staring at him wide-eyed. "Wait. When you asked if my dad heard it too and... Oh my gods, please tell me that's not my sibling in there!"

Percy made a desperate face and shrugged, wrapping his arms around his midsection. "I guess...?"

"That means you _can_ call him mom. He's going to be your stepmother", joked Frank.

"Not the time. Not the place", warned Hazel with a glare at the Canadian. "And Percy, not this time. We will whack Hephaestus' head, okay? Because seducing mortals is one thing, but after everything you did for Olympus and its gods. It's not right that he leads you on like that, just to leave you."

"It's amazing how you seem to be able to read my mind and predict my actions like that without even consulting me first", boomed a very annoyed voice from behind them.

The threesome turned to glare at Hephaestus accusingly and came to stand in a line between the god and Percy. At least until Percy pushed past them to stand tall and proud in front of Hephaestus, poking the god annoyed and with a glare.

"You _knocked me up_ without telling me that I could even get pregnant!", screamed Percy angered. "How can you do that to me?! I mean, I know we've only had a sex-thing, but that you'd use me just like any other mortal! I thought I was worth at least a little more than that! And what the fuck are you even doing here?! You never dare coming anywhere where you could be seen! You were always too embarrassed to be seen with me anywhere and now you decide to drop by here?! Fuck you!"

"Calm down, Perseus", ordered Hephaestus and wrapped his arms around Percy's waist. "I came to check on you. You worried me earlier, because you seem to get skinnier with every day."

"Oh? So you worry for me? How nice of you", sneered Percy darkly.

"Of course I do", frowned Hephaestus. "I want you and the baby healthy."

"The baby _you_ made me without me even knowing-", growled Percy, just to be interrupted.

"Sh. Let me explain, okay?", grunted the god, placing a finger on Percy's lips. "You're spunky, lad. I've wanted you for years. When I heard from your father that you can bear children, I figured this could be my window of opportunity. I've always had a certain... kink for pregnancies." That was when Leo, Hazel and Frank sneaked out of the room. "It's why my cabin is so flooded with children. So it was an added bonus. But mainly, I figured that if I had you pregnant with my child, I would be able to bind you to me. A beauty like you as my consort would be the definite trophy. With you at my side, I would win against Ares. Even with my wife at his side, he wouldn't have as much of a beauty as I would. But... I can see that what we have is ruining you. I shouldn't have forced myself on you like that and I certainly shouldn't have impregnated you without your permission. If I would have known how much it would eat you away... You're so skinny, I don't want to destroy you. Your beauty doesn't just come from your gorgeous body, but also from within. And I am taking that away from you. I thought if I'd sneak around and take the few hours that I got to spend with you, without your friends noticing, then maybe I could keep you for a little longer, enjoy that someone as beautiful as you would willingly spend time with someone like me. But I'm ugly and... I should have known that I would ruin someone like you on the long run. I'm sorry. I will leave you alone from now on, I just want to keep you healthy."

"What? No! Why are you saying such things?", asked Percy confused and held onto the god desperately. "I tried losing weight because I thought I was getting fat. And you always say how beautiful I am, I thought... if I'd get fat, you'd... never want to come back..."

"You were doing this to keep me at your side?", asked Hephaestus ridiculed. "Why?"

"You're a god", snorted the Sea Prince with a glare. "You go around the world, you can have any human you want. I'm just a little distraction on the side-lines."

"You are not", stated Hephaestus slow and even, grabbing Percy's face to make him look at the god. "You are everything I want. You are far more beautiful than Aphrodite because you're beautiful on the inside too. I've seen the way you take care of Leo ever since my brat and you moved in together and you are a good, caring mother. Everything Hera had never been for me. I want you as my consort, for my wife had failed me and keeps mocking me. If you truly want to accept me, that is. If you can live with someone like me at your side. I want to have you at my side and care for you. Regardless of how much weight you gain or lose. I will always want you."

"Can you... Will you go and bring me chocolate cake?", mumbled Percy and snuggled into the embrace. "Now that I know I'm not fat, I want chocolate cake."

"Everything you want", nodded Hephaestus. "And then you'll get that promised spanking."

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
